


Friends in Need part 2

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Friends in need [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: This part deals with Skye's powers hurting her, Skye's father, and it lays the foundation for a love story between my character and Skye down the line, I hope you enjoy this, because I had a great time writing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this

Friends in need Part 2

A few days after Skye was released from quarantine, Coulson’s team and I had an encounter with Sif of Asgard, she had lost her memory while she was hunting down a Kree named Vin-Tak who had come to Earth and had taken a human form. That was when things got hectic, what, Simmons, Fitz, me, and Skye had been keeping in surfaced, The Playground began to rumble, and Skye was apparently the source of the tremor.  Then Vin-Tak and Sif tried to kill her, but Agent May and I took her to Vault D. We put up the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier to keep them out.

“Skye, listen to me” I said as softly as I could “Focus on my voice I’m here for you, please calm down.”

Then Sif’s sword cut through the barrier. May held her gun out ready to put her life on the line to protect Skye. Then Skye did something unexpected, she grabbed my ICER and shot herself to stop the quake. I was thankful that the rounds are non-lethal. This made Sif stop her rampage as she was amazed that Skye was willing to harm herself to protect those she loved. After the ordeal, I picked up Skye bridal style and took her to her room. I gently lay her down on the bed and covered her in the blanket provided. I decided to stay with her, so I sat down on the reclining chair in the room.

I woke the next morning to her breathing as she sat up on the bed. “Good morning” I said

“What happened?” she asked, and I reminded her of what happened last night.

I soothed her by saying “Don’t worry Skye we’re going to figure this out,” and I hugged her and she returned it, she finally breathed a sigh of relief when she was in my arms. As we parted we looked each other in the eyes, we were about to kiss when Fitz came in and killed the moment.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting, but Coulson wants to see you two” he said

“Okay we’ll be there right away.” I replied

Skye and I went to our respective bathrooms to wash up. I couldn’t stop thinking about the moment we almost kissed. The heat and electricity we shared was unbelievable, I don’t know if she felt the same way. I decided the focus on the situation at hand, and not think about where I stand with Skye until everything was sorted out. My SO and Nick taught me not to let my emotions get in the way, but I could not stop thinking about her, I mean I’ve been attracted to her ever since I first met her, but now the attraction was undeniable. I might have to call Nick and talk about this, but I put it to bed for now.

After we had finished washing up, we met up and continued to Coulson’s office. After our debriefing Coulson decided to call in a friend to help Skye process her newfound powers. I knew who he was referring to, Dr. Andrew Garner, who is a Professor of Forensic Psychiatry, and specialized in helping gifted individuals. He helped me when my parents were murdered, and helped me get a better grasp on my powers. He was also May’s Ex-husband so I have no doubt this was going to be awkward.

The next day Dr. Garner showed up and Coulson and I greeted him.

“Andrew, how are you?’ I asked as we shook hands

“Kaden, it’s been too long” Andrew replied

“Thank you for coming on such short notice Andrew.” Coulson said

“Not a problem Phil” Andrew replied

“Kaden, would you mind escorting Dr. Garner to his patient?” Coulson asked

“It would be my pleasure” I complied and I showed Andrew the way to the Hanger. Skye had gone to the interrogation room of The BUS to be alone.

On the way, Andrew and I got caught up on what we’ve been up to.

“I understand you had an encounter with your parents’ murderer, and he was a member of the S.T.R.I.K.E unit you and Captain America worked with before the fall.”

“Yes, Brock Rumlow, I feel so naïve for not seeing it sooner, I mean I shared coffee with guy for god’s sake. How could I have been so stupid, he was right under my nose”

“It’s not your fault, there was no way you could’ve known at the time”

I calmed down when he said that “Thanks Andrew” I said

“No problem, you know you can always call me if you need anything, now let’s see my new patient”

I led him to the interrogation room and opened the door.

Skye turned around and I said “Skye, this is Dr. Andrew Garner, he is here to evaluate you”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I heard a lot about you from Kaden, and May”

“The pleasure is all mine; would you like to have a seat?”

She sat down, and Andrew did the same. I knew it was time to make my exit. I left saying “I’ll be outside if you need anything” and I closed the door. I took a deep breath after I closed the door all the way.

“You okay?” May asked appearing almost out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I’m fine” I replied, “Why do you ask?” and we started walking

“I’ve noticed the way you’ve been looking at Skye”

“Looking at her in what way?”

“You’re attracted to her” she said as we got to a place where we could talk privately.

I awkwardly chuckled and said, “What, no I’m just looking out for her as a friend”

“The way you tried to sooth her in Vault D, said differently”

“Okay you got me” I said leaning against the wall “It’s just that I’ve never really felt this way before, I’ve mostly just focused on being an Agent for a large part of my life”

“Why are these feelings only surfacing now?” May asked

“I’ve had them since I first met her” I replied “But after what happened with Ward, I just feel like I’ll end up hurting her like he did”

“Listen to me Kaden” May said in an affirmative yet soft tone “You are not Grant Ward, you are a good man, you’re a hero, an Avenger and most importantly you’re honest, loyal, and caring to those around you, I can’t think of anyone better for Skye than you”

I smiled weakly and said “I guess it’s true what they say”

“About what?”

“Love at first sight” I answered and we both chuckled at that “Thanks for talking to me about this Melinda”

“no problem, but” she replied grabbing my arm “If you do hurt her let’s just say that your powers won’t be enough to save you from me” and she gave me that death stare she has been known for. It scared even the hardest of Agents including me.

Then she chuckled and said, “I’m just kidding I know you won’t hurt her.”

I breathed in a sigh of relief “That damn stare gets me every time” I replied, and we went to the break room to grab some coffee. Later I walked by the lab and saw Fitz and Simmons working together, Jemma noticed me, and I gave her the thumbs up and I smiled and kept walking.

My next stop was Coulson’s office. Sure, enough he was sitting at his desk going over some files. The files were of some people that I helped apprehend.

“Kaden” Phil said, “I was about to send for you.”

“What do you need Director?” I asked

“I have some bad news Skye’s father has started showing up.” He said, “he is recruiting people who are listed on the index.”

He put the images on screen and I recognized them right away. They were Wendell Levi, Francis Noche, Karla Faye Gideon, and David Angar.

“Of all the people, he had to choose from, he chooses the guys I have taken down”

“That does seem to be an odd coincidence” Phil commented

“So, do you want me to take them down permanently this time?”

“No, we need to get them back in custody and get our hands-on Calvin Zabo.”

“Who?”

“Skye’s father”

“Right, so do you want me on this alone or will the team be assisting me?”

“The team will be with you on this”

“Okay, let’s do this” I said

“Go suit up and meet me at the Quinjet.”

I went to my quarters and got one of my signature green Jackets. It had a white 10 woven into the leather, and two S.H.I.E.L.D. logos on the shoulders. The jacket wasn’t just for show, it hides my heat signature from night vision and thermal goggles and cameras. It also had small vibranium plates inside the jacket itself to deal with bullets. I zipped up my jacket, grabbed my ICER, checked the magazine it was full, I picked up two extra magazines just in case. I was taught to always be prepared.

I walked into the hanger and to the Quinjet. The team was waiting for me. Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Melinda May, Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie and Skye. ‘wait Skye’ I thought to myself and said, “Skye what are you doing?”

“I tried to stop her” Andrew said walking up behind me

“We’re going to use Skye as a bargaining chip in case things go south” May said

“Are you insane?” I asked

“Kaden” Skye said “this is my choice, I’ll do this if it stops my father”

“Are you sure?” I asked

“Yes, I am” She replied

“Okay, since arguing with you is pointless already, okay.” Then everyone was staring at me

“What are you looking at?” I asked, “wings up, it’s time to rock and roll.” This made Skye chuckle.

Everyone except Fitzsimmons boarded the jet, “Kaden” said Jemma “good luck” I nodded, and the ramp raised closing the door, and we took off.

“Okay everyone” I said “I assume you’ve all been briefed on the situation so I’ll be quick, Dr. Calvin Zabo has recruited four individuals whom I have apprehended before, I cannot stress this enough, these people are dangerous and unstable.” I gave them the run down on who we were going after. “Wendell Levi, master hacker, he has a high IQ level and he used his knowledge for crime, Francis Noche former mob enforcer; he gained enhanced strength when he took an experimental form of steroids. Karla Faye Gideon, former nurse turned psycho, she grafted blades onto her fingernails, and finally we have David Angar after being diagnosed with throat cancer he signed up for an experimental surgery. It shrunk the tumors but also gave him what is called a sonic scream, out of all four he is the most dangerous, his scream at the highest decibel can knock someone out or worse send them into a catatonic state.”

We landed in Manitowoc, Wisconsin, Coulson’s hometown.  We approached the local high school Cal’s group had taken over. We fanned out approaching the football field from all angles. Coulson and I walked out onto the field. We saw Angar with a microphone, his muzzle had been removed. Luckily Fitzsimmons created special earplugs for the team just in case. They set it to the specific frequency of Angar’s sonic scream, so we are able to withstand it. “This is a bad idea Phil, I don’t want Skye to be put in danger with the state she’s in right now.”

“I know you’re concerned Kaden and I know about your personal feelings toward her”

“What?”

“May told me, before you say anything my lips are sealed”

“Good” I replied as the stadium lights came on.

“Ladies and gentlemen” Cal said over the stadium’s intercom “This will be a fantastic match up, The S.H.I.E.L.D. Eagles vs the Slicing talons”

“Slicing Talons, really” I said and then I thought about it for a second “Well at least it’s not something stupid like the Masters of Evil or Dark Avengers, so you get points for originality Cal”

“Oh, thank you, you’re too kind” Cal said in a crazy yet charismatic tone, it made my skin crawl that this was Skye’s father, something must have happened that made him snap.

“Kaden don’t encourage him please” Coulson said

“Sorry it’s just it’s a cool name Slicing Talons”

“You got me there” Coulson agreed

Then Cal went on some rant about how Coulson had stolen his kill, ‘seriously what does he think this is a Call of Duty game’ I thought to myself. Then he ordered Angar to let out another Sonic scream, and when he did the earplugs worked ‘thank you Fitzsimmons’ I thought. I walked up to Angar and he looked at me wondering if his scream didn’t work. I simply said “earplugs” and I punched him knocking him out cold, I secured a new muzzle on him that Fitzsimmons made.  Then I saw May fighting Noche, she was holding her own, but I decided to step in anyway. I used the Ultimatrix to transform into Fourarms. I grabbed Noche’s arm from behind and I said, “remember me?”

“You,” was all he said as he tried to use his other arm to punch me. I blocked it and used my other two arms to punch him a couple times. I then gave him one final punch knocking him out. May and I nodded to each other as I changed back to my human form. Then Cal was taken away by someone who could teleport, I didn’t get a good look at him, but it seemed he had no eyes. We rounded up the rest of the Slicing Talons and they were taken to the vault, which was a secret facility used to house gifted individuals, so they don’t hurt anyone. Then I saw Skye, and her arms started turning purple and she fainted, I ran over to catch her before she hit the ground. She was out cold, I carried her back to the Quinjet and we returned to the Playground.

When we got back to base we had Skye checked out by Simmons. I got the devastating news from Jemma herself “It appears that internalizing Skye’s powers were not the right move”

“What do you mean?” I asked, and she showed the X-rays she did on Skye’s arms.

“Internalizing her powers fractured the bones in her arms” she answered

“Oh, my god” I said looking at the x-rays. They showed multiple mini fractures in her arms.

“What are we going to do?”

“I’m going to suggest to Director Coulson that she be removed from field work and taken somewhere safe.”

“That will devastate her.” I said

“It’s all that we can do at the moment Kaden” Jemma said “as of right now we don’t have any other options”

“Okay” I replied with reluctance.

Later I was discussing this with Coulson. “There’s only one place we can take her you know.” I said

“Yeah, the retreat, but I’m going to need someone to watch over her.”

“I’ll do it” I volunteered

“Are you sure?” Coulson asked

“Yes Phil, I am”

“Okay, go pack up”

 

To be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any Feedback you could offer. Part 3 is where the action kicks into high gear with a fight between my character and a certain character we all know and love.


End file.
